


Now a vampire

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), True Blood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Video, blood of force users is tasty
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Отправившись с рейдом на Землю, Кайло Рен сталкивается с тем, чего ещё не видел - вампирами. Его Сила на них не действует. В ярости Кайло сжигает всё, но Биллу Комптону, испившему крови Лилит, удаётся уцелеть. Он идёт за Кайло, чтобы убить его, однако кровь форс-юзера оказывается куда слаще крови фей... ВНИМАНИЕ: КРОВИЩА в избытке, присутствует окровавленная обнажённая натура.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, True Blood, Холодне сонце - "Fur Sie"  
> Продолжительность и вес: 01:40, 31,6 Мб  
> Рейтинг: R


End file.
